The present invention is directed to the field of fabric fasteners. The present invention is directed to a device to secure two or more pieces of fabric together, such as, a comforter and a Duvea Cover.
Generally, the currently available devices for fastening fabric comprise the use of alligator type clips which damage the fabrics or the use of a zipper, buttons or snaps, which require sewing or other modification to the fabrics. These devices do not allow the consumer to easily, and either temporarily or permanently, fasten fabric together without the danger of damaging the fabric.
The present invention is directed to a device that solves these problems. The present invention provides a means for securing fabric without the need of modifying the fabric or danger of damaging the fabrics.